Short Oneshots
by Blackcatlover1
Summary: This is going to be a collection of shorter Shizaya oneshots that I have written ranging from T to M. Newest Chapter: Memories
1. Cancer

"You have lung cancer." Shinra said solemnly. Shizuo sat on the examination table shocked. He had known smoking was bad for his lungs but he had never imagined getting lung cancer from it.

"Is it treatable?" Shizuo asked trying to find some glimmer of hope. Shinra shook his head

"I'm sorry Shizuo; it's not." He replied. Shizuo nodded and stood

"Thanks Shinra, for everything." He said before leaving Shinra's apartment. Shizuo walked down the street somberly. It was midday and the streets of Ikebukuro were crowded but Shizuo was not aware of the other people. Nor was he aware of Simon calling to him, asking Shizuo to buy sushi. Shizuo walked to his apartment in a daze. He unlocked the door and entered the apartment silently.

"There you are Shizu-chan. I was starting to get worried." Izaya said as he approached Shizuo from the kitchen. Shizuo looked at his lover as if broken from his trance.

"What's wrong Shizuo? You're as pale as a ghost." Izaya said worried. Shizuo shuffled over to the couch and sat down. Izaya sat down beside him and took Shizuo's larger hands into his smaller ones.

"I'm dying Izaya." Shizuo said, his voice was barely louder than a whisper.

"What do you mean?" Izaya asked concerned as he traced the lines on Shizuo's palm soothingly. Shizuo took a shuttering breath before answering

"I have cancer."


	2. Waiting

Izaya was waiting for Shizuo to return home. It seemed to him that he was always waiting for his lover. Sometimes Izaya wondered if Shizuo hated him, and that's why Shizuo worked so much. But then Shizuo would come home and Izaya would know that Shizuo still loved him. Other times Izaya thought Shizuo was cheating on him and would get infuriated. When that happened Shizuo would happen Shizuo would hold Izaya on his lap and assure Izaya that he was the only one. So Izaya would wait. He would fall asleep on the couch at night, waiting for Shizuo to return home and would wake up in Shizuo and his bed with his lover wrapped around him the next morning. And he would know that Shizuo would always come home. So Izaya would always wait.

[blackcatlover1]

Sorry I forgot to add a note at the bottom of the last oneshot

Please review.

I know these aren't much but I felt like sharing them.

:)


	3. Supposedly Black Heart

Izaya enjoyed his chases with Shizuo. They made Izaya feel alive. They were also the only time Izaya was able to see the man he secretly loved, Shizuo. Izaya could never admit his love for the "monster of Ikebukuro" to anyone. He didn't want to put Shizuo in any more danger. So he acted as if he hated Shizuo and allowed Shizuo to genuinely hat him back. But no matter how much Izaya hid his love it would always be there in his supposedly black heart. Izaya would always hold his love for Shizuo deep in his heart; until the end of time.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review.

Once again I'm sorry these are so short. They are just little scenes and ideas that have come to me as I go about my day.

I'm also sorry that so far they have only been rated T but (hopefully) the next will be rated M.

Thanks!


	4. Detention

Izaya loved having detention.

"Oh, Shiz-ngh-uo, right there." Izaya moaned. Shizuo smirked and thrust his fingers back into the other boy, hitting that special spot. Yes, Izaya loved detention. It was the only time that Izaya let Shizuo touch him.

"You like that Izaya?" Shizuo asked seductively. Izaya groaned and nodded his head. Shizuo pulled his fingers out of Izaya with a wet pop. Izaya spread his legs as much as he could, ready for the next thing. Izaya was laying on one of the desks with his feet in the air. Shizuo unzipped his pants and pulled out his member. But before he put it into Izaya he pulled Izaya off the desk and forced the smaller man to stand leaning on the desk.

"Ready?" Shizuo whispered huskily into Izaya's ear. Izaya whimpered and nodded. Shizuo spread Izaya's ass-cheeks apart and slammed into Izaya's puckered hole. Izaya bit his bottom lip to keep from making any noise. It hurt; it always hurt since Shizuo refused to start slow and use anything for lube. Shizuo pulled almost all the way out and slammed in again. Izaya arched his back as his prostate was hit. They continued this until Izaya's legs gave out. Shizuo then sat down in a chair and had Izaya sitting on his lap. He lifted Izaya's hips and forced them down as Izaya clung to him.

"So...close...Shizuo." Izaya whispered between gasps for air. Shizuo grunted in acknowledgement but didn't slow down his pace. Izaya came soon after and Shizuo soon after him. They cleaned up the room and left. Their detention was over. Izaya loved detention. It was the only time he knew how Shizuo really felt about him.


	5. Fear

Izaya sighed. He felt alone.

'_What do you fear Izaya-kun?'_ Asked a voice in his head.

"I fear nothing." Izaya replied.

'_Oh, but you do. You fear being alone forever. You fear dying without anyone at your funeral. You fear that your love for Shizuo will never be recognized.'_ The voice said slyly.

"Shut up." Izaya muttered to the voice.

'_So mean Izzy-chan.'_ The voice said with mock hurt.

"I don't care. Go away." Izaya growled.

'_If I go away Izzy-chan, you'll be all alone.'_ The voice said and Izaya didn't have a response. Because the voice was right. Izaya feared loneliness more than death.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	6. Goodbye

_**Dear Shizuo**_

_**I'm scared but I'm going to go. I can't live with these demons any longer. They eat me from the inside out. It's a full moon tonight. Are you looking at it? Are you thinking about me? Your nemesis. Do you even know anything about me? Do you even care? Well I'm going to tell you about my fucked up life. I'm depressed. Chronically depressed. I have been for as long as I can remember. I cut my own wrists sometimes but I can never feel the pain. Our little games, when you chased me, were the only times I ever felt. But now, I can't even feel during those times. I want it all to end. But I'm scared. Scared of the unknown. What comes next? After we die do we go to paradise or do we just cease to exist? I'm scared of the answer. But I'm going to go. Please don't forget about me. But I know you will. I will become just a memory to you and all my precious humans.**_

_**Izaya Orihara**_

Izaya set the note down on the table beside his pocket knife. With shaking hands he picked the knife up and held it to his throat.

'Goodbye.' Was his last thought.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

Thanks for reading!


	7. Memories

Memories. They are a powerful thing. Or at least that was what Shizuo thought. He had only memories of his nemesis now. Izaya had done it. He had killed himself. And his death had been small; there had been only a few people at the funeral. Shizuo was left with only his memories of the other man. The man he had chased every day, the man he knew he would never catch, the man he had loved. Shizuo stood outside of the cemetery watching as Shinra, Celty, Kadota, and a few others of Izaya's friends that Shizuo didn't know said their last goodbyes. Memories. They are a powerful thing. Or at least that was what Shizuo thought. Now, now he wasn't so sure.

[blackcatlover1]

Please review!

I'm sorry I haven't been writing very much lately. I'm kinda focused on other things. D:

I promise that I'll try (key word there is try) to update at least one of my stories soon. But I might not be able to.

I hope you understand!


End file.
